Solo a tu lado
by Maayaa
Summary: Los años han pasado, todos van madurado cada día más y cambiando. ¿Qué habrá sucedido durante estos siguientes años durante la construcción de Ciudad República?
1. Planes perfectos

**_Bueno, durante el proceso de mi otro Fanfic, se me ha venido a la mente escribir los imaginativos momentos que he tenido, agregándolos durante la madures de estos jóvenes héroes. No digo que eso haya ocurrido, pero es lo que me imagino. Espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_oOoOoOo_**

Usuario: Maayaa

Titulo: **Solo a tu lado.**

Serie: Avatar: El último maestro aire.

Personajes: No me pertenece ninguno.

Parejas: Principalmente Katara y Aang.

Summary: Los años han pasado, todos van madurado cada día más y cambiando. ¿Qué habrá sucedido durante estos siguientes años durante la construcción de Ciudad República?

Nuestros grandes y valientes guerreros jóvenes, ha logrado conseguir la paz que fue ausente durante más de 100 años por la nación de fuego, trayendo mucha destrucción y caos. El Avatar Aang y sus amigos han logrado terminar con toda esa tiranía, enfrentado a la nación del fuego y al temible señor del Fuego.

Esta pacifica paz, da una oportunidad nueva para el comienzo de una nueva vida. El Avatar Aang junto al nuevo señor del Fuego Zuko, han decidió formar un poblado donde Maestros y No maestros de las tres naciones (fuego, agua y tierra) puedan convivir en paz y armonía. Aun que al principio fue una difícil tarea por pequeños desacuerdos que se llevaron a cabo durante la planificación, al final lo lograron, transformando las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en la República de las Naciones Unidas, nombrándola como Ciudad República.

Pero no es lo único que ha nacido y creado. También nuestros jóvenes héroes han crecido, desarrollado y madurado. Aproximadamente han pasado siete años y durante estos siete años se ha logrado construir una población que con el paso del tiempo se va transformando en una perfecta Ciudad. En honor al Avatar Aang, se ha hecho una estatua en una pequeña isla frente a la gran ciudad, además de ello, en otra isla más extensa se ha construido un hogar para monjes trayendo consigo las costumbres de los monjes de los Templos Aires. Aquí es donde partimos. En el Templo Aire de Ciudad República.

Entre los largos, pacíficos y limpios pasillos del nuevo Templo Aire, un joven muchacho alto de ojos color grises, calvo, con tatuaje en forma de flecha en la cabeza, llevando puesto una túnica amarilla con detalles anaranjados, da su largo paseo matutino. El joven Avatar. Llevando las manos detrás, observa cada rincón del hermoso templo. No era tan igual como los verdaderos Templos Aire, pero tenía tres detalles importantes: una hermosa vista, vientos frescos y una tranquilidad.

Se detiene en el puente, que aparte de ser la conexión al otro templo, también tiene la vista directa a Ciudad República. Aun tenía muchos detalles por terminar. No cavia duda que este lugar armonizaría mejor la paz entre las tres diferentes naciones.

-¡Katara! – escucho a lo lejos el nombre de la persona tan querida para él y que le había dado el valor para lograr y enfrentar su destino.

Mira hacia abajo, encontrando a la duella de aquel hermoso nombre. Una joven muchacha de cabellos largos color café; ojos azules profundos como el mar; una piel morena y suave; alta; de vestimentas provenientes de la tribu agua. "Tan hermosa" pensaba nuestro joven Avatar mirándole. Junto a ella llega una muchacha de unos años más que ella. De cabellos cafés y corto; ojos verdes jades, piel clara, con vestimentas verdes.

-¿Suki? – murmuro pensativo el joven Avatar al ver a la muchacha.

-¡AANG! – gritaba un hombre moreno, de ojos azules, cabellos cafés sujetado, alto y con vestimentas de la tribu agua. Las dos muchachas miran hacia arriba, viendo al joven Avatar, que al parecer las estaba viendo. Aang las saluda apenado. Riendo las dos se retiran - ¡¿Qué hay, Aang? – le saludo el joven guerrero agua, colgándose de su cuello.

-Hola Sokka – saludo el joven Avatar sufriendo por las formas de saludarse entre ellos.

-¿Cómo esta mi Avatar favorito? –

-Muy bien, aun que algo confundido. ¿Qué está haciendo Suki aquí en las Naciones Unidas? No se supone que debería estar con el señor del Fuego, Zuko? –

-¿Mas tiempo? La pobre ha trabajado por más de cinco años. Ella también necesita descansos, ¿sabías? –

-Bueno, todos lo necesitamos – concordó con él.

-¡Exacto! Y por ello, ¡todos nos tomaremos unas merecidas vacaciones! – decía muy feliz.

-Suena bien – dijo feliz con una sonrisa – Pero, no lo sé Sokka. Ahora estamos muy ocupados con la construcción de esta pacifica Ciudad. No estaría bien que me fuese y dejara todo esto –

-¿Y quien dijo que lo dejaras solo? Para eso existe la asociación del Loto blanco. Son la segunda mano aquí, después de nosotros, el concejo –

-Pero ellos están en la tribu del agua del Polo Sur…

-Estaban – le corrigió e interrumpió – Les he informado sobre nuestros pequeños planes, y no me han negado nada. Están de acuerdo con nosotros para tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Supongo que no han de tardar en llegar – decía recordando que día les había avisado sobre ello – Bueno, vayamos a reunir con los demás – dijo empujándole para que avanzara hasta la sala.

-¿No crees que es algo repentino? –

-Por supuesto que no. Como te dije, tengo años deseando este momento. Por lo que no aceptare un no por respuesta por parte de nadie –

El moreno empuja al Avatar hasta la sala, donde se encuentran Suki y Katara con su divertida conversación, además de tomando un delicioso té. La sala es un poco extensa, con sillones largos para todas las visitas posibles. Las ventanas grandes que dan paso al viento tienen unas hermosas cortinas con el símbolo de los nómadas aire en el centro. Pronto el joven Avatar y el moreno guerrero se adentran a la sala, estando frente de ellas saludan:

-Hola, cuánto tiempo sin vernos – saludo Suki al joven Avatar.

-Digo lo mismo Suki. ¿Alguna novedad de la nación del fuego? – quiso saber interesado.

-Todo pacifico. De a veces desacuerdos, pero suelen solucionarse. Pero tengo una interesante noticia para todos. Aun que no se si sea debido que yo se los diga – pensaba la guerrera.

-¿Una interesante noticia? – dudaron Katara y Aang mirando a la guerrera Kioshy.

-Me encantaría también a mi decírsela, pero creo que eso solo le corresponde a Zuko – dijo Sokka sentándose a un lado de su querida Suki.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que para saber sobre eso, tenemos que viajar a la nación del fuego y averiguarlo nosotros mismos – opino Katara.

-¿Averiguar qué? – quiso saber una joven aproximándose a ellos. De cabellos negros sujetos en un peinado, con algunos mechones frente. Siega y de piel clara. Lleva puesto un traje hecho de metal, muy resistente, con el símbolo de los BeiFong.

-Hola Toph – saludo Suki a la siega.

-Sí hola – saludo a su manera – ¿Y a que se debe toda esta reunión? ¿Qué, hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien? ¿Y qué es lo que quieren averiguar? –

-No, no es el cumpleaños de nadie – dijo Aang.

-El señor de las armas ha hecho algo sin nuestra opinión – dijo Katara arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que no la has convencido? – le pregunto Sokka a Suki.

-Ups – expreso Suki apenada y divertida.

-Oh, genial –

-¿Y bien? – insistió Toph.

-Lo que mi queridita hermana quiere decir es, que es tiempo de darnos unas merecidas vacaciones – decía Sokka explicando – Desde hace seis años que no disfrutamos de la vida. Siempre creando la paz para los demás, pero ¡¿Y nosotros qué? – mientras hablaba hacia caras graciosas – Se lo he comentado a Zuko, y el acepto dándole un tiempo libre a Suki, tanto como la asociación del Loto Blanco, dejando salir al Avatar… -

-¿Y yo? –

-Como tú eres la jefa amando de las tropas, tú misma puedes darte las vacaciones. ¡No estaría mal volver a los viejos tiempo cuando solíamos viajar por todo el mundo! – termino de decir - ¿Qué les parece? –

-Yo estoy muy de acuerdo con ello – dijo Suki.

-No estaría mal unas merecidas vacaciones. Además tenemos como apoyo a la asociación del Loto Blanco – decía Katara.

-Tres a favor – dijo feliz Sokka - ¿Qué dicen ustedes dos? –

-Puede que esté de acuerdo – dijo Toph – Pero, aun sigo dudando –

-¡Vamos, Toph! Solo será por un mes. ¿Tú qué dices Aang? –

-Pues… - pensaba el joven Avatar mirando a todos sus presentes, deteniéndose en Katara. Unas vacaciones significaban estar tiempo a solas con Katara, sin ninguna persona diciéndole que deba leer y supervisar o firmar papeles – De acuerdo. Tienen mi voto –

-¡Sí! ¡Cuatro contra una! – dijo Sokka.

-Sin mí no serán buenos y completos recuerdos – decía Toph. Katara se pone de pie y se acerca a la joven siega para murmurarle – Esta bien. Me convencieron -

Sokka muy feliz comienza a gritar y celebrar. Tendrían vacaciones. Viajaran por todo el mundo como antes. Era una gran oportunidad para ello, para recordar viejos tiempos. Toph regresa a Ciudad República para hablar sobre ello con sus tropas. Sokka lleva a Suki a visitar toda la ciudad para que pueda conocerla.

Mientras el joven Avatar también dispone de salir del templo para tomar aire, visitando a su gran amigo Appa, su bisonte volador. Momo llega volando de los altos arboles hasta el hombro del joven Avatar. El atardecer da un hermoso color al cielo. La joven morena se aproxima a su querido novio, el Avatar.

-¿Qué te parece la loca idea de mi hermano? – pregunto Katara acariciando a Appa también.

-Ciertamente, perfecta. Así podre liberarme un poco de todo este asunto de Ciudad República – contesto. Silencio mirando hacia el cielo y sentir la fresca brisa - ¿Cómo convenciste a Toph para que estuviera de acuerdo? –

-Eso quiere decir que aun no conoces muy bien a Toph –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Tal vez durante el viaje te des cuenta de ello – le contesto tomándole la mano – Estas vacaciones podrían ser una gran oportunidad para poder pasar más tiempo los dos juntos –

-Es por eso que he aceptado –

Con una iluminada sonrisa, la morena se eleva un poco –ya que esta más alto que ella– para estar a su altura, topando y rosando un poco sus narices. La morena se retira entrando nuevamente al templo aire. El joven Avatar le observa entrar. Acariciando nuevamente a Appa mira el atardecer. Momo despega y vuela a lo lato de la isla.

Continuara…

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**¿Que les ha parecido? Es el comienzo, no dice mucho. Pero durante sus vacaciones habrá interesantes cosas. Como lo que Suki y Sokka vieron en la nación del Fuego. Lo que le dijo Katara a Toph para convencerla de ir. Los momentos que desean Aang y Katara pasar como novios. Etc. **_

_**Gracias por leerlo. Espero comentarios buenos y que ayuden. **_


	2. La Isla Ember

**Continuemos con la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios. Seguire subiendo los capitulos tanto como en el otro FanFic. Avatar: Los Ultimos maestros. **

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

**Capitulo 2: ¡Vamos a la Isla Ember!**

Los cinco amigos, junto a Momo y Appa, se reúnen a primera hora en el muelle para partir. Subiendo su poco equipaje a bordo, Aang acaricia a su mejor amigo Appa. No tardo mucho para que todos estuvieran a bordo. Dando el aviso el capitán, dan rumbo hacia la Isla Ember. Zuko, les había prestado su casa para que pasaran un tiempo allí, cercas del mar. No era una mala idea. Todos estaban tan agradecidos por la oferta del señor del Fuego. Sokka muy tiernamente se encuentra abrazado de Suki mirando el oleaje. Toph, al otro extremo, cruzas sus brazos. La morena se aproxima con la siega.

-¿Pasar tiempo con Sokka? ¡Si claro! – bufo molesta la siega.

-Ten paciencia. En algún momento tendrás la oportunidad – le aseguro Katara alegrando a su amiga – ¿Por qué no mejor me platicas un poco de la armada? –

-¿Cómo qué? –

-No lo sé. ¿Qué otro alumno tuyo se ha graduado como un perfecto maestro-metal? –

-Por ahora ninguno. Pero van mejorando –

-Me alegra –

-¿Y tú? –

-¿Yo? ¿Yo, qué? –

-¿Ya se lo has dicho a Aang? –

-¿Te refieres a… eso? – preguntaba mirando a Aang muy feliz con su bisonte volador.

-Sí. ¡¿No me digas que no le has dicho? – le regañaba.

-Creo que aun no es el momento, Toph –

-¿Y cuándo será? ¿Ese día? Me parece mala idea –

-No, se lo diré unos días antes. Él comprenderá –

-Si tú lo dices –

La morena mira a su novio, el joven Avatar, quien había subido a Appa para tener mejor vista de todo y mirar el cielo. La llega a la Isla Ember, tardaría tal vez unos días en barco. Los tripulantes a bordo, además de nuestros héroes, son dos hombres a cargo del barco. Solo los llevarían a la Isla Ember y después regresarían de vuelta a las naciones Unidas.

El sol sobre ellos, dan la indicación de la hora de la comida. El medio día. Katara y Suki, han terminado la comida para sus amigos y los tripulantes. El joven Avatar no ha bajado a la borda para disfrutar de la comida. Tomando un plato servido del caldo, la morena sube para darle su platillo.

Gritando su nombre, este no responde. Se asoma al lomo del bisonte, encontrando al joven Avatar profundamente dormido. Divertida, toma un poco de agua, con su habilidad, mojándole el rostro. El joven Avatar despierta asustado, y colocándose en posición de ataque. A carcajadas, Katara le miraba.

-Traviesa – le dijo el joven Avatar al mirarla y escucharla carcajearse.

-Lo lamento. No podía resistirlo – le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas que había sacado por tanta alegría que había sentido haber hecho eso – La comida ya esta lista. Y como no has bajado, te la he traído – le extendía el plato.

-Gracias – agradeció aceptando el delicioso platillo con sopa de verduras.

-Lamento haber arruinado tu profundo sueño –

-No te preocupes –

-Tienes que aprovechar estos días que estaremos viajando. Necesitas descansar y mucho. Las cosas en las naciones Unidas, se han apoderado de ti. Solías dormir muy poco –

-Tienes razón. Pero, ¿ese es el trabajo del Avatar, no? Es complicado. Pero, es lo mejor para mantener el equilibrio y la paz entre las naciones –

-Sí – accedió con él. Dando un fuerte respiro, siente el fresco viento chocar en su cuerpo – Sinceramente, me hubiera gustado más viajar sobre Appa –

-A mi también – dijo mirando a su bisonte – Pero, creo que somos una carga muy pesada ahora –

-Sí. Ya hemos crecido –

Dicho esto la joven, le da un lindo beso cercas del labio al joven Avatar, provocándole un leve sonrojo y dibujándole una sonrisa en su rostro. La morena se recuesta mirando el cielo. Viendo su acto, el Avatar prueba la deliciosa comida que novia y Suki habían preparado para la tripulación. Momo se aproxima aterrizando sobre su hombro. Nuevamente mira la lejanía. La isla Ember está a un día y medio de las naciones unidas, había calculado, por lo que no demoraran mucho en llegar.

El día y medio pasaron. La isla Ember puede verse tan cercas. Sokka junto a Suki salen para ser los primero en descubrir y avisar sobre ello. No se podía negar que la isla Ember, es muy habitada durante el verano. La gente disfrutar del mar en ese tiempo era lo mejor de todo.

No basto una hora para que pararan frente a la Isla. Bajando los equipajes, el capitán se despide y retira informando que volvería por ellos después de la siguiente luna llena. Agradeciendo su trabajo, los héroes se encaminan, junto a las maletas, hasta la casa que el señor del Fuego Zuko les había prestado para pasar unos días en la isla Ember. La casa es grande y acogedora, con una perfecta vista al mar. Una mujer se acerca a la casa para abrirles y darles la bienvenida.

-Muy buenas tardes – saludo la mujer inclinándose – Mi nombre es Kaede, y soy la persona que mantiene en buen estado la casa de playa de la familia real –

-Es un placer conocerla. Supongo que el señor del Fuego Zuko le ha informado que vendríamos, ¿verdad? – pregunto Katara.

-Por su puesto – contesto la mujer Kaede, nuevamente inclinándose – Por favor, síganme. Les mostrare sus respectivas habitaciones –

Agradecidos, los cinco se adentran a la casa siguiendo a la mujer al segundo piso, donde se encuentran las habitaciones. En un corredor se es visible ver en total cinco puertas. Las construcción de la casa es rustica y muy elegante. No podían no quedar impactados por la decoración. La mujer se detiene al comienzo del pasillo. Da las indicaciones de los cuartos que le corresponde a cada uno. Las dos primeras puertas de mano derecha e izquierda son pertenecientes de los chicos. Sokka corre y toma la habitación a la derecha. Las tres últimas son para las chicas. Toph prefiere agarrar la que sigue después de Sokka, por lo que se lo susurra a Katara. Suki la ultima a la derecha y Katara se queda con la última habitación ubicada a mano izquierda. Toph se encamina a su habitación abriéndola y deteniéndose en seco al sentir lo que se encontraba al comienzo de la habitación:

-La comida estará lista dentro de diez minutos. Por favor sean puntuales para disfrutar de ella – pidió la mujer. Respondiendo todos, la mujer se retira, bajando los escalones.

-Por su puesto – contesto Katara. Cada uno se adentro a su habitación.

-Ejem… Katara – le llamo Toph avergonzada.

-¿Qué sucede Toph? – pregunto Katara viendo a Toph parada frente al marco de la puerta.

-Necesito tu ayuda – contesto la chica siega pisando nuevamente.

Sin comprender su petición, la morena se acerca a la siega para comprenderle. El gran problema, para la siega, al comienzo de la habitación, es una alfombra que esta puesta en la mayoría del suelo. En verdad era un problema, ya que el felpudo impedía el tacto de los pies de la siega en el suelo. La única forma para que la siega estuviera cómoda es quitando la alfombra. Y así fue. Fue un trabajo pesado, pero al final logran quitar la gran alfombra.

-¡Perfecto! – dijo la siega tocando el suelo muy feliz - ¡Así está mejor! –

-No es nada – dijo Katara para poder retirarse.

-¿Crees que pueda pasar momentos con Sokka? – pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-Por su puesto. Te lo aseguro – le contesto sacando unas prendas de la maleta de la siega – Cámbiate de ropa. Es posible que después de comer, demos una vuelta a la playa – deja en la cama las prendas playeras.

Dicho esto la morena se retira en dirección a su habitación. Toph quedando pensativa se deja caer sobre la cama, acostada, fijando su mirada el techo.

Cerrando la puerta de su habitación, la morena observa los rincones y hermosos detalles que hay. Las cortinas tanto como la cama y los tapizados llevan los colores y símbolos que representan la nación del fuego. Los muebles hechos de madera. Todo exactamente de la realeza. Frente a ella hay unas puertas de madera con largas cortinas que son movidos por la brisa del viento. Las puertas conectan a un balcón que da una hermosa vista hacia el mar. Sale impresionada por la hermosa vista frente a ella.

-¿Impresionante, verdad? – pregunto el joven Avatar quien está en el balcón vecino.

-Bastante – contesto con solo una palabra – Por cierto. Después de comer, planeamos ir a la playa. ¿Vienes? – pregunto posando sus manos en la cintura.

-Me parece buena idea –

Sonriéndole la morena vuelve dentro de la habitación para cambiarse. No tardo mucho para que los amigos se reunieran en el comedor. Toph baja con Katara, enseguida Suki, y al final Aang.

Los platillos sobre la mesa, se ven sumamente apetitosos. El olor irresistible es lo mejor de todo. Cada uno tomo un lugar alrededor de la mesa. Aang, siendo vegetariano, solo toma los vegetales tanto como los fideos presentes.

-Oigan, ¿No hace falta alguien aquí? – pregunto Toph viendo a todos con el tacto al suelo.

-Es cierto. ¿Dónde está Sokka? El nunca se pierde la hora de comer – decía Katara.

-Se ha quedado dormido – le contesto Suki.

-Nunca contesto. Y cuando entre a la habitación, se encontraba profundamente dormido – dijo Aang.

-Durante el viaje, no durmió tan bien que digamos –

-Pues claro, se la paso hablando contigo – murmuro muy bajo Toph.

-¿Qué? – dudo sin lograr escuchar.

-No es nada – dijo Katara – Bien, disfrutemos de la comida. Después de todo, tenemos que tener mucha energía para divertirnos en la playa –

Al finalizar de comer, recogen los respectivos platos poniéndolos en el lavadero. Kaede, la mujer, había dejado una nota, que ella volvería por la noche para hacer la cena.

Guardando comida para el dormilón de Sokka, Suki vuelve a su habitación para cambiarse, tanto como Aang. La siega y la morena se quedan en la sala con la hermosa vista hacia el mar. La brisa entra por el gran ventanal que da paso a un jardín pequeño, con una mesa y sillas al centro. Las cortinas están corridas a los lados, a lo que da más paso al viento.

-¿Llevas el bañador que te he escogido? – pregunto Katara interesada.

-¿Bañador? ¿Eso era un bañador? – pregunto Toph desconfiando lo que llevaba puesto – Ya decía porque las piezas eran pequeñas – cruzo los brazos refunfuñando.

-¿Quieres cautivar el corazón de mi hermano? Créeme, con ese bañador lo dejaras impactado –

-Me agrada la idea de hacerlo parecer una idiota. Pero… no estoy segura. ¡Me veré ridícula! –

-¿De qué hablas? Tienes un cuerpo perfecto. Es tiempo que le muestres al mundo tus curvas –

-Debes estar bromeando –

Bajando como un cohete, el moreno bajo corriendo hasta el comedor, encontrando un plato para él, con un poco de cada uno de los deliciosos platillos que había preparado la mujer. Dando gracias, devoró toda la comida sin detenerse. Dándole asco a la morena, el joven avatar le tapa aquella desagradable vista. Lleva puesto un short color anaranjado flojo, con una playera amarilla, y unas sandalias.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Aang.

-Por supuesto – contesto la morena poniéndose de pie – ¿Nos alcanzaran haya? – pregunto a Suki.

-Sí. Esperare a que el cavernícola termine su dinosaurio – le contesto Suki.

-¡Oye! – dijo Sokka escuchando - ¡Te escuche! –

-Lo siento – se disculpo divertida.

-Entonces, nosotros nos adelantamos. Iremos apartando un lugar para tomar el sol – les decía mientras se dirigían y salían por la puerta.

-La comida esta fría. Pero esta buena. ¿Por qué no me despertaron? – pregunto Sokka un tanto molesto.

-No queríamos despertarte de tu dulce sueño. En lo que terminas, iré por tus cosas. ¡No te atragantes, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Sí, sí –

Continuando su comida, Suki sube los escalones a la habitación de Sokka.

Mientras tanto, nuestros otros tres héroes, van caminando hasta llegar a la playa. Hay de algunas pocas gentes disfrutando del lugar. Algunos jugando con el balón, otros nadando, de algunos caminando y charlando. Bajan los escalones, deteniéndose en seco, la siega, al sentir la arena. Los dos novios se detienen y le miran. La arena era una debilidad para sus ojos. Tan suave y liviana. Nada bueno para sus pies. Pero no podía quedarse allí. Al final la convencen, llevándola a un buen lugar para que se sentara mientras.

-¿Ya les había dicho que detesto la playa? – decía Toph molesta.

-Vamos Toph. Sera divertido – decía Katara.

-Para uno que ve sí. Aquí ciertamente soy una ciega por completo –

-Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que lograste cruzar el desierto? –

-Suerte, supongo –

-No me recuerdes ese día por favor – pidió Aang – Ya siento el calor del desierto. Me meteré al mar. Necesito quitarme el calor – dijo para así correr al mar.

-De acuerdo – contesto Katara – Ahora te alcanzo –

-Genial. Sokka se ha quedado con Suki. Solos. ¿En verdad crees que ese tonto te fije en mi con esa a su lado? – preguntaba Toph no muy confiada.

-Si sigues así de negativa, es posible que no. Vamos, quítate la camisola y muéstrame como te queda el traje de baño –

-¡Ni muerta! –

-¡Vamos! – volvió a animarla jalándole el brazo - ¡Quítatelo! – gritaba jalándole la camisola.

-¡Ya te dije que no! –

La siega se niega a quitarse la camisola larga que lleva puesta. Pero Katara no le iba permitir eso. Si en realidad quería conquistar el corazón de un hombre, era momento de mostrar su cuerpo al mundo. Tantos esfuerzos, al final la morena consigue quitarle la camisola, dejando ver el traje de baño, de dos piezas. Un bracear de tirantes color verde militar y un short pequeño de la misma tonalidad. Todo quedaba perfecto. La siega lucia perfecta con ese bañador de dos piezas.

Indignada la siega se sienta en la toalla y queda allí cruzada de brazos. La morena no paraba de reír por sus berrinches. De pequeños reojos alrededor, observaba como algunos jóvenes miraban a la siega interesados por ella. Con una sonrisa picarona, la morena se retira dejando a la siega sola.

Aang nadando, sale a la superficie encontrándose con la morena correr hacia él.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza! – se disculpo entrando al mar.

-¿Por qué has tardado? – pregunto el Avatar - ¿Discutieron? –

-Por supuesto que no. Digamos que tuvimos un pequeño problema con su camisola – le decía con una sonrisa, dando un reojo hacia la siega, invadida por jóvenes – Es posible que al final del día, Toph este muy feliz –

-Me la pagaras Katara – murmuraba Toph molesta siendo rodeada por los jóvenes.

**Continuara…**


	3. Sin resultado

**Continuación de la historia. En realidad me esta gustado mucho hacer estos capítulos para esta pareja que la mayoría desea mucho. Toph y Sokka. Que lindo. En verdad quien sabe sí ellos dos quedan junto. Con eso de que Sokka le gusta mucho Suki. pero bueno, en mi fic no sera así, o ¿sí? :S**

**_oOoOoOoOo_  
**

**Capitulo 3: Sin resultado. **

El sol, el cielo despejado, el viento, la arena, el mar. Todo completamente perfecto, pensaba el moreno llegando a la playa, dando un gran respiro disfrutando. Lleva puesto un short azul marino, una playera azul cielo y sandalias. Mira a su novia la guerrera. Lleva puesto un conjunto de bañador, short falda un poco larga con bracear, los dos del mismo color verde con café. La guerrera lleva consigo unos helados. El calor intonso, secaba sus bocas.

La gente caminar y disfrutar de la playa son un estorbo para encontrar a sus amigos. A lo lejos logran ver a Aang –el único calvo con flecha en la cabeza– y a la hermana del moreno junto a él. Fue fácil. Los dos disfrutaban del mar. Solo faltaba la siega. Pero, ¿Dónde se encontraba? Sabían que ella odiaba mucho el mar, por lo que ella se encontraría sentada en un superficie plana, donde la roca este bajo sus pies. Sin encontrar a la siega, los dos se acercan a la orilla del mar para ver a Aang. Una atención grande para las jóvenes de, entre, su edad.

-¡Eres un gran centro de atención! – le dijo el moreno mirando a Aang.

-¿Pues como no quieres que lo sea si es el Avatar? – le dijo su novia la guerrera – No está nada mal – bromeaba con cara picarona.

-¿Q~ - quedo boca abierto - ¡Lo vez! ¡Hasta a mi novia! – se altero.

-Sokka, sabes que bromeo – murmuro la guerrera.

-Sí. Pero él ya está ocupado – dijo Katara cruzando de brazos y con una sonrisa.

-Cierto – dijo el joven Avatar – Y me siento mal por ellas – Katara no dijo nada al comentario de Aang, pero le miro.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Dónde está Toph? – pregunto Suki.

-Es cierto. No logramos verle – decía el moreno.

-¿Ya buscaron entre esa multitud? – apunto Katara.

Los dos chicos miraron hacia la multitud. Jóvenes de entre 20 a 26 años se encontraban amontonados. Curioso Sokka va hacia ellos adentrándose. Suki mejor espera con Katara y Aang observando y queriendo saber, ¿Por qué Toph estaba rodeado de chicos?

-¿Toph, está allí? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Suki.

-Digamos que necesitaba un poco de ayuda – le decía Katara – Un bañador de dos piezas muy sensuales es lo que necesitaba nuestra amiga la bandida –

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo has logrado convencerla para que utilizara ese clase de bañador? – se intereso.

-Para ello necesitas un propósito –

Sokka seguía intentando entrar entre la multitud. Era muy difícil cuando la gente se rempujaba y gritaban con fuerza. Algunos llevaban cosas para ofrecerle entre otros llevaban un papel con pluma para obtener un autógrafo, mas era imposible. El joven moreno logra adentrarse y llegar al centro de atención. Sombreada por una sobrilla color roja y sentada sobre una toalla color verde, de brazos cruzados, una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, se encuentra la joven siega jefa de los guardianes de la nueva ciudad República, llevando puesto un sensual bañador de tonalidad verde militar y de dos piezas. El moreno se sonrojo al verle con tal vestimenta. Hay tres chicos de cabello suelto corto y largo a su alrededor intentando tener una conversación con la siega.

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo? – pregunto uno de los chicos.

-Permítame ponerte bloqueador o bronceador – pidió otro.

-¿Te invito un helado o un raspado? – pregunto el ultimo.

-Dije que no quiero nada de ustedes – les contestaba la siega no tan interesada en ellos.

-¿Toph? – escucho la voz del moreno bromista, alzo la mirada feliz - ¿Eres tu Toph? –

-¡Oye cola de caballo, espera tu turno! – dijo uno de los chicos.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Espera como todos los demás! – grito otro fastidiado.

-¿Esperar? – dudo confuso el moreno.

-¡Sokka! – le llamo Toph poniéndose de pie. Los chicos le miraron a su reacción. El moreno nuevamente le observa de pies a cabeza. Se veía tan diferente y tan sensual. Guardo sus pensamientos y tapo su nariz.

-Dime ¿Qué están haciendo todos estos a tu alrededor? – pregunto mirando a los jóvenes.

-Solo perdiendo su tiempo – le contesto – ¿Vienes solo? –

-Suki se quedo con Katara y Aang –

-Oh, vaya –

-¿Aang? – dudaron los chicos al escuchar el nombre. Atentos observaron hacia los chicos.

-¿Conocen al Avatar? – pregunto un joven.

-¿Ustedes son amigos del Avatar? – pregunto otro.

-¡Eso quiere decir…! –

-¡Son los héroes que enfrentaron a las tropas de la nación del fuego y a Ozai! –

-¿Qué? – dudo Toph – Vaya, eso explica el por qué me pedían salir con ellos. No sabían quién era –

-Bueno, es cierto. Somos amigos del Avatar. Así que… - dijo tomando la muñeca de la siega. El corazón de la siega comenzó a palpitar más y más – con su permiso… - pidió avanzando entre ellos.

Los chicos los dejaron pasar. Miraban a la chica retirarse. Entre ellos comenzaron a susurrarse cosas y murmurarse. Ahora miran al mar, se encontraba el joven Avatar con la morena. Los dos chicos se dirigen al mar junto a sus amigos:

-Vaya, chicos tontos. ¿Cómo no sabían que somos amigos del Avatar? – decía Sokka.

-Ah, Sokka… - le llamaba Toph siendo jalada por el moreno.

-¿Es que no están informados? Digo, ¡Hasta hicieron una obra sobre ello! – se molesto.

-Aaah, Sokka… - volvió a llamarle la siega.

-¡Son unos completos **tarados**! – recalco en chillido - ¡Fuimos los que destruimos la flota de la nación del fuego! –

-Sokka – llamo más fuerte.

-Es una burla para nosotros. Deberían estar al tanto de las cosas que suceden en el mundo – siguió hablando sin escuchar a la siega. La siega toma aire para dar un fuerte grito.

-¡SOKKA! – grito con fuerza por fin llamando la atención pero no solo de él. La gente miró. Se pica el oído.

-No me grites. No estoy tan lejos –

-Lo sé. Tal vez sea siega, pero no **sorda** – recalco.

-Y yo ninguna de los dos –

-Si claro – bufo al ver que no capto la indirecta.

-¿Y por qué gritas? –. Ella suspira.

-¿A dónde me estas llevando? Si lo olvidaste, **como siempre**, mi fuerte no es la arena ni mucho menos el mar. Debiste haberme dejado haya y solo ahuyentado a los lobos –

-¿A los lobos? – dudo él – Eso me hace recordar la pregunta. ¿Por qué te rodeaban esos tarados? No me digas que te convencían para ayudarles a quitarme a mi Suki y Katara –

-¿Qué? – pregunto por la tontería que había pensado – Esos inútiles no estaban porque querían salir con Suki, ni con Katara –

-¿Enserio? Qué alivio. Ya me imaginaba un combate: ellos contra nosotros dos – refiriéndose a Aang y él.

-Al final he parecido una completa idiota – se molesto la siega regresando hasta la tierra.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿No estarás con nosotros?! –

-¡Los espero en casa! – informo regresando.

-De acuerdo… ¿por lo menos sabrá para donde va? – se pregunto él mismo.

A Toph nunca en la vida le ha gustado que la gente dependiera de ella, así que el moreno la deja irse sola. Se adentra al mar junto a sus demás amigos. Katara mira a Sokka molesta. ¿Qué le habría dicho como para hacerla tomar la decisión de irse?

-¿Qué? – le pregunto a Katara – Ella quiso regresar – Katara suspira.

-Hombres – murmuro para salir del mar e ir tras de Toph.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice? – pregunto a Suki y Aang.

-Pues a mi punto de vista, nada – contesto Suki. Sokka mira a Aang.

-A mi ni me mires – pidió el joven Avatar.

-Mujeres – maldijo. Suki le mira molesta. Sokka solo le sonríe.

Katara llega al lugar donde había dejado a Toph para llamar la atención, toma las cosas de ella y su amiga la siega para ir tras ella. Grita su nombre para detenerla. La siega baja la velocidad de su paso para dejar que la morena le alcanzara.

-¡Toph! ¡Aguarda! – gritaba la morena. Se detiene la siega – No te vayas – pidió.

-¿Tienes alguna otra brillante idea? – pregunto la siega cruzando los brazos – Este bañador lo único que logro es hacerme parecer una tonta –

-Por supuesto que no. Por si no te diste cuenta, él se adentro entre todos esos chicos para sacarte de esos feroces lobos –

-Sí es posible. Pero aun así saco la tontería que todos ellos deseaban salir con Suki o contigo. ¡¿Cree que no soy lo suficiente bonita para también llamar la atención?! –

-Algo que no noto por ser tan tonto. Todos los chicos querían comer de la palma de tu mano –

-Si es posible –

-¿Te parece si hacemos otro intento? –

-¿Cómo qué? –

La morena se detiene a pensar una nueva técnica para que su hermano el moreno se fijara en su mejor amiga la siega. ¿Cómo lograría que su tonto hermano se fijara en ella? Tenía algunas ideas, pero no funcionarían estando la siega entre la arena. La siega se desespera. En pocos momentos la morena logra encontrar algo interesante para hacer que su hermano se fijara en ella.

La morena vuelve con sus amigos, lleva en sus manos una pelota de volibol para jugar un poco. Suki y Sokka ya habían entrado a disfrutar de la refrescante agua junto al Avatar.

-¿Jugamos? – les pregunto mostrando la pelota. Los chicos asintieron divertidos.

-¿Y Toph? – pregunto Aang.

-¡Oh, lo he olvidado! – se grito a sí misma – Se me ha olvidado avisarle que me venía – la morena mira a su hermano – Sokka, ¿podrías ir por ella? –

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo? – pregunto el moreno no muy contento - ¡Tú la dejaste haya! – La morena le lanza una mirada amenazadora – De acuerdo – acepto molesto – Ahora vuelvo –

-Gracias Sokka. En lo que va por ella, juguemos entre nosotros. ¿Les parece? –

-Claro – acepto Suki poniéndose en posición.

-Mujeres – murmuro el moreno retirándose no muy contento.

Atraviesa toda la zona de la arena para llegar a los puestos donde había comprado la pelota su hermana. Hay mucha gente caminando entre ellas buscado a su amiga la siega. No logra encontrarle entre tanta gente por lo que grita su nombre esperando que ella le contestara. No hay respuesta. Sube los escalones y busca ahora entre los puestos de comida, a lo mejor estaría allí. Y efectivamente le encuentra con ¿un chico? Eso era completamente extraño. Su amiga la siega nunca había tenido interés por los chicos, a lo mejor solo se harán amigos imagino. Se aproxima y nota que sigue llevando el mismo traje de baño dejando ver su espalda desnuda. Tapa su nariz sacándose imágenes tontas de su cabeza. El chico es uno cualquiera de los tontos presentes, pensaba él. De cabello negro y más o menos largo en formas de capas, ojos marrones y piel clara.

-¡Aquí estas! – grito el moreno acercándose a ellos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto el chico.

-Bueno, vengo por ella –

-¿En verdad? Aja, ella está conmigo chico. No molestes –

-¿Es que no sabes quienes somos? –

-Por supuesto. La hermosa Toph me lo estaba platicando. Hasta que tú llegaste –

-Oh, lo siento. No creía que estaban tan ocupados – se disculpo – Entonces le diré a mi hermana que estas ocupada Toph – dijo el moreno para retirarse. La siega baja un pie para sentir a Sokka que ya se alejaba.

-Perfecto. No funciono – murmuro la siega molesta.

-¿En verdad ese chico te interesa? – pregunto el chico fuego.

-Cállate –

La siega le lanza el raspado al chico fuego para retirarse molesta. A lo lejos Katara observa lo sucedido. Su hermano nuevamente no ha captado la estrategia. ¡Si que los hombres son idiotas! Más bien, su hermano era un completo idiota. Katara sale del mar para encontrarse con su hermano, molesta.

-¡¿Qué es lo que has hechos?! – le grito Katara a su hermano.

-¿Yo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – le contesto el moreno.

-¿Dónde está Toph? –

-Está siendo elogiada por un chico. Ahora si me disculpas volveré con mi Suki – dijo avanzando.

La morena molesta da un chillido molesta y corre hacia la multitud para encontrarse con su amiga la siega. Toma las cosas que había dejado con su amiga la siega y corre a buscarle.

La siega se retira molesta, ahora si volvería a la caballa. Dio camino entre los diferentes caminos que dan por la isla. Uno de esos caminos debe dar directo a la casa sobre la colina. Pero, ¿Qué haría encerrada en la casa o la habitación? Lo mejor de ello era aprovechar y explorar la isla Ember. La anterior vez no logro explorarla por completo. En aquel entonces eran fugitivos y todos deseaban la recompensa. Se sienta sobre una roca recargando su brazo sobre su pierna pensado que hacer. El aire choca contra su casi desnudo cuerpo.

-¡Perfecto! – maldijo – Lo que me faltaba – había olvidado la camisola en las cosas.

-¿Perdida? – pregunto una voz masculina. No era el chico de hace un rato. Era otro. Toph pega bien su pie para poder sentir la presencia del varón cercano. Puede sentir que es fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto ella sin prestarle atención.

-Yo te pregunte primero, debes contestarme primero –

-Soy mujer, debes dar el honor –

-Tuche – murmuro con una sonrisa – Me gustaría charlar contigo y pasar un rato. Si me lo permites, jefa Toph – pidió el joven.

-¿Te crees apto para ese honor? -

-Interesante pregunta. En realidad, no vengo a salir con la gran jefa Toph, si no para conocer a la joven que se encuentra dentro –

-Que cursi –

-Hace un rato, no logre acercarme a ti, me fue imposible y mas con el concejal Sokka –

-Vaya, así que nos conoces –

-Por su puesto. No me perdí nada de sus aventuras –

-¿Aficionado? –

-Más bien, interesado. ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta? Tengo tanto que quiero saber de ti –

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? – se puso de pie y levanto los hombros durante la pregunta.

Aun que Toph no logra ver las características físicas del joven, este es de cabellera negra y corta, de ojos almendrados, piel clara, alto y fuerte.

Katara sigue corriendo buscando a su amiga la siega. Se había movido muy rápido. Eso quiere decir que ya ha llegado a casa –se imagino–. Corre hasta la casa para hablar con ella, llevándose la sorpresa que la única persona que se encontraba era Kaede lavando los trastes sucios.

Cuidadosamente entra dejando las cosas sobre un sofá cercano. Mira a ambos lados creyendo que estaría por allí. Tal vez se encontraba en su habitación.

-Disculpe… Mi amiga Toph, ¿se encuentra en su habitación? – pregunto Katara.

-¿La jovencita siega? No. Nadie más que usted ha regresado – le contesto Kaede.

-¿En verdad? –

-Sí. Por cierto. No podre hacerles la cena. Tengo que regresar a casa ahora. Uno de mis hijos partirá pronto y quiero pasar el tiempo con él antes que se vaya –

-Ah, está bien. No se preocupe. Estaremos bien –

-Gracias – agradeció para seguir lavando los trastes sucios.

Toph no se encontraba en la casa. Eso ahora preocupa a la joven morena. ¿A dónde se habría ido la siega? Ella es fuerte. No lo dudaba. Podía cuidarse sola, pero le preocupaba que anduviera caminando entre la arena. Eso sí que era un problema. Pasado los años, Toph no ha podido aun dominar la habilidad de ver a través de la arena por ser tan ligera. A ella nunca le ha gustado que la gente dependiera de ella. Lo mejor era esperar un rato. Katara ahora dudaba si regresar a la playa o no. Se sentía agotada. Una siesta pequeña no le iría mal a la morena.

Regresando a la playa. El moreno junto a sus amigos disfrutaban un buen juego de volibol playero. Mostrando sus cuerpos músculos, las chicas observaban a los chicos jugar. Suki también jugaba más nadie la miraba, solamente su apuesto novio. El balón cae lejos y Suki se apresura a ir por él.

-¡Buena pasada! – dijo el moreno.

-Sí – exclamo el Avatar cansado – Oye, Katara no ha regresado y tampoco Toph –

-De seguro se fue a dar la vuelta con Toph. Ya sabes cómo son las chicas – dijo el moreno mirando a su novia alcanzado el balón - ¿Tienes alguna idea por el cual se enojo conmigo Katara otra vez? –

-En realidad no –

-Con eso de que siempre se enoja por todo –

-Vamos, no se enoja por todo –

-Sí claro. Tú eres su novio, por ello no te das cuenta –

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? –

-Por alguna casualidad las chicas han creado un reglamento de actitudes con las diferentes personas, ¡patético! –

-¿Eso es enserio? –

-Eso es lo que yo supongo. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Ellas actúan de muchas formas diferentes. Y eso aterra. Es como bipolaridad –

-¿Bipo-que? –

-Bipolaridad –

-¡Hey, hay les va! – grito Suki.

-Te lo aclaro después – murmuro Sokka. El joven Avatar quedo con duda por los comentarios del moreno.

Toph seguía caminando con el chico que acababa de conocer. Reía sin parar por los chistes que le había contado a la siega. Su caminata los lleva de regreso a la playa. Se detienen a charlar en un puesto de helados y raspados. Pidiendo unos raspados se sientan en una mesa para tomarlos y disfrutar del buen día charlando más.

-En realidad eres muy gracioso – le alago Toph – Me recuerdas al tonto de Sokka –

-Gracias – agradeció el chico – Es fabuloso que tu novio te haga reír de esta manera –. Toph escupe el raspado al escuchar aquella palabra, casi ahogándose.

-¿Mi qué? ¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Él no es mi novio! Es solo un amigo y… -

-Te gusta – completo el joven.

-¿Qué? ¿A mí? Claro que no. Él es solo mí… -

-¿Te cuesta trabajo admitirlo? Sí te gusta, ¿Por qué no se lo haces saber? –

-¿Para qué? Solo gastare saliva y mi tiempo. Él solo tiene ojos para esa de Suki – decía molesta.

-¿Y por qué no intentas que él te mire? –

-¡Ya lo intente! ¡Por él me puse este ridículo bañador! Y no funciono – se entristeció – Para que él me mire lo primero que necesito es quitar a Suki de su vista –

-Oh, eso será complicado –

-Lo sé – tomo un sorbo grande del raspado.

-¿Y qué dirías si tengo un plan para ayudarte? –

-Aceptaría, dependiendo de los riesgos que deba correr y las humillaciones –

-Tal vez al principio no te parezcan pero… tal vez den resultado –

La siga se queda pensativa. Aquello no sonaba tan mal. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si fallara? ¿Él se molestaría mucho? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué debe hacer ella para lograr que él se fije en ella? Era un riesgo, pero no iba a perder la esperanza. Sí ella en realidad sentía algo por él debería luchar por conseguir su amor.

-Está bien. Pero, más te vale que no sea nada vergonzoso o si no… - dijo golpeando el suelo levando una roca – te las veras conmigo –

-Me arriesgare – contesto.

-Bien. Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto, recordando que nunca había mencionado él su nombre.

-Sanon. Ese es mi nombre –

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pongamos en marcha tu plan Sanon! –

-Te aseguro que funcionaran -

**Continuara…**

**_oOoOoOoOo_  
**

**__Espero que les siga gustado. Disfrútenlo mucho. :D**


End file.
